Désespoir
by Anders Andrew
Summary: S'engager dans l'armée était une erreur. Flippy n'était vraiment pas doué. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait acculé, il ne savait plus quoi faire !


**Titre : Désespoir**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : M (il y en a un autre, pour une série aussi violente ? XD)**

**Notes : s'inspire de l'épisode Ka-Pow! Operation Tiger Bomb, dont Flippy est le personnage principal.**

**1ère excursion sur le fandom, grâce à un thème donné par une communauté livejournal. Le thème était "plongée dans les abysses".**

**

* * *

**

Flippy n'a jamais été doué pour grand-chose.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a pourtant essayé.

Mais sa mère l'en a toujours empêché. C'était une gentille maman, mais depuis la mort de son père à la guerre, elle était devenue surprotectrice.

Elle a failli en faire une attaque quand il lui a annoncé, au sortir de l'adolescence, qu'il voulait s'engager dans l'armée.

Elle avait pleuré, supplié, en vain. Flippy avait pris sa décision. Il suivrait les traces de son père et reviendrait couvert d'honneur - ou ne reviendrait pas.

Il s'était imaginé que le combat réel ressemblait aux jeux vidéos. Il n'était pas très habile à la console, mais il s'était dit qu'en situation de véritable danger, il saurait découvrir en lui des ressources encore inexploitées.

Ce fût vrai. En quelque sorte.

En tout cas, il n'avait pas été préparé à ce qui lui était arrivé par la suite.

L'entraînement fût sommaire. Les instructeurs étaient pressés de les envoyer au front. Flippy rencontra deux camarades, Sneaky, un caméléon, as du camouflage, et Ka-Boom Mouse, petit mais artificier hors paire.

On les parachuta sur le champs de bataille. Et Flippy avait à peine appris à se servir d'un fusil.

On l'envoya se battre dans la jungle, dans les déserts. Dans la boue et la poussière. Il survécu, et pourtant, la bataille n'avait pas commencé. Il s'agissait simplement de l'hostilité de la nature. Alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait contre les ennemis. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il voulu s'enfuir. Retourner chez lui.

Hélas pour lui, il ne pouvait déjà plus faire marche arrière. Il avait lui-même scellé ses pas en franchissant toutes ces épreuves.

Son chemin était tracé. Ses supérieurs débattirent longuement sur le troufion sacrifiable qu'il pourrait envoyer en mission suicide.

Ils choisirent Flippy, qui était le plus insignifiant. Ils lui assignèrent Sneaky et Ka-Boom Mouse comme coéquipiers, pour s'assurer de la réussite de leurs plans.

Il devait se faire passer pour un livreur de pizza. Dans la boîte, il y aurait un couteau, qu'il devrait lancer sur le chef de la section adverse.

Flippy tremblait en apprenant l'ordre.

Ka-Boom lui tapota l'épaule, l'air de dire « tout ira bien ». Il avait l'air si serein que Flippy le crût.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Les cadavres répugnants de ses collègues jonchaient le sol à ses pieds comme de puants déchets. Il regrettait la maison de son enfance, et l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère.

C'est alors qu'il entendit l'ennemi approcher, et se sentit perdu. Les monstres allaient certainement le torturer pour qu'il parle. Et comme il ne savait rien, ils risquaient d'être infiniment mécontent.

La mort viendrait sûrement après bien des souffrances.

Cette idée, plus que tout autre, le terrorisait. Il voyait le sang sur ses mains, qui avaient essayé de sauver Sneaky qu'il avait poignardé par erreur.

Sur ses bottes, il y avait des résidus de chair; un parfum de poudre flottait dans l'air, seul témoin de l'explosion qui avait fini de réduire Ka-Boom à l'état de charpie.

Il dévisagea le faciès carbonisé du caméléon; il avait vraiment une tête énorme, par rapport à son corps.

Il y avait du sang partout. Flippy sentit la bile brûler le long de son œsophage et remonter vers sa bouche. Il plaqua ses mains pour bloquer ses lèvres, sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Encore une fois, l'odeur du sang sur ses doigts le révulsa.

Il ne voulait pas mourir inutilement.

Lorsque les troupes adverses arrivèrent, elles ne trouvèrent que les deux dépouilles.

Flippy s'était réfugié dans celle de Sneaky. C'était comme être dans le ventre de sa mère, une matrice. C'était chaud, et gluant.

Pourtant, il y avait cette angoisse, et ce dégoût : peur d'être découvert, révulsion envers ce qu'il en était réduit à faire pour survivre, pour préserver sa misérable vie.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Mais il refusait la mort de toutes ses forces.

Celles-ci commençaient à l'abandonner, tandis que son esprit sombrait dans le désespoir.

De cette plongée dans les abysses…naquit un être bâtard, une créature viciée, qui se dégagea des profondeurs de son cerveau pour apparaître au grand jour, lui permettant de vivre. Elle prit les commandes de son corps, et s'appliqua, sadiquement, à effectuer un massacre parmi le camp opposant, le sauvant par la même occasion, tout en lui faisant gagner les lauriers dont il avait rêvé.

Mais à quel prix ?


End file.
